


Promise Me?

by Gurotastic



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Character Death, Depression, Emetophobia, F/F, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Medication, it's just mentioned so, this is a dumb thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gurotastic/pseuds/Gurotastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if the best thing in your life disappeared?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me?

**Author's Note:**

> this is reallY DUMB AND SHORT?? i just had this idea in my head haha;;

Nozomi said goodbye to the rest of the group, their practice ended up going well, a few new songs were written and a few dances were performed as well. Her and Eli walked home, their hands slowly brushing against each others. Nozomi knew that Eli had feelings for her, sadly Nozomi didn't feel the same and turned her down more then once, stating that she already had her heart set for another person. When questioned who, she simply stated Yazawa Nico to which Eli got furious at. The two were back on speaking terms now but Eli was still trying her hardest to pry her away from the thought Nico, something that Nozomi refused to do. She didn't blame Eli, she really didn't. Opening the door to her house, Nozomi spoke loudly.

 

"I'm home!" No answer, there was never an answer anymore. Walking towards the living room, Nozomi grabbed the television remote and turned it onto the news, one of the only interesting things on the television anymore. On was a story about a kidnapping, or a supposed one anyways. A lady about the same age as Nozomi missing for about two weeks now, how sad. There were no lead on her disappearance either, another saddening fact. With a frown, Nozomi clicked off on the remote, placing it back down. She moved onto the kitchen, making herself a meal. Eating it quietly by herself, she stared blankly at the plate. Her thoughts running wild. Where was she? She wanted to touch Nico again, just for a short period of time, their hands intertwining, Nico's soft lips on her skin. Just anything, tears dribbled out of the corners of Nozomi's eyes. The one that had been missing for two weeks, was Nico of course. Nozomi pretended like she didn't know who it was, that the person shown on the screen couldn't be the love of her life but the reality was that it couldn't of been anyone else. Not wanting to finish her meal, she placed it into the fridge. As she walked up the stairs to her bedroom, more thoughts crowded her mind. She had tried to move on once before, it didn't work out at all for both members of that relationship. She ended up crying halfway through their first time together, stating that she couldn't go through with it. The wanting of a relationship ended there, there wasn't anything she could do anymore, it was clear that Nico was gone but how are you just supposed to except that such an important member of your life was gone forever?

Crawling into her bed, Nozomi tried her hardest to close her eyes and go to sleep but the constant nagging at her head forced to gaze at the ceiling. She heard a car door slam and the front door open, her parents were home. Her mother opened Nozomi's bedroom door, a genuine look of concern on her face. She walked in slowly before kneeling near her precious daughters bed. 

"Nozomi?" She said, obvious sorrow in her voice. Nozomi didn't respond with words but a simple 'Mhm', something that had become a norm around the Toujou household much to her parents worry.

"I was just wondering if you ate today and if you took your medication?" Nozomi nodded, rolling onto her side and hiding her face from her mother. After the incident, she had to be taken to the doctors and was diagnosed with depression, causing the doctor to place her on some medication. They made her feel nauseous but she wanted to get better so a little bit of vomit was worth it. Her parent ended up leaving the room, closing the door behind her and saying how much she loves Nozomi. Tears pricked at Nozomi's eyes again, after a few more minutes of laying around in her bed. Nozomi gathered all her strength to raise up out of bed and went towards her desk. Taking out a piece of paper, Nozomi wrote a letter.

"Dearest Nico,

I know the promise I made to you.  
I've been trying very hard to keep it, to the point where my own mental health has deteriorated.   
Perhaps that's the sin I have to live with since I couldn't stop you from going through with your plans.  
I'll wear it with honor, since I feel it's too late to confess what you've done and our promise will live on.  
I love you and I know you felt like I never did, but I swear you mean the world to me even now.

Nozomi"

Nozomi took a deep breath before crumpling the paper up and throwing it in the trashcan beside the desk, maybe one day she'd have the courage to confess to everything but for now, she held the key close to her heart.


End file.
